iamasuperstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Explanation Of My Dislike For John's One Friend
~I am making this page not only to let my feelings out, but to explain to my fellow Wikia friends something if they ever hear me get upset about this subject. ~~~ #iamasuperstar (talk) 03:06, July 3, 2017 (UTC) Explanation of My Feelings So, you guys MAY remember me talking about a girl who is a friend of John's that I absolutely do not like! Her name is Jess and the first things I remember him telling me about her are this. #"If there is anyone else in this world who is my best friend besides you, it's my friend Jess. She has been there for me ever since she knew me in high school." #"I asked her out maybe about 5 times since I have known her. She always said no to me because she didn't want to ruin the friendship." #"If someone was bullying me, she was there for me." So, first off, i feel jealousy towards her for the simple fact she has known him since their Liberty days. Anyone who knows me know how much I LOVE Liberty, and how much I LOVE John, so ANYONE who had the opportunity to go to Liberty WITH John I always feel jealous of. However, Jess in particular I always have never been able to stand her. I'll continue. I never liked how she was his friend for a WAY longer amount of time then I will ever know him. I know before he knew me they went to concerts and conventions and stuff. And even though I should be HAPPY she never actually dated him, because she did not think they would be compatible, I don't like how every time she said NO it made him feel bad and made him sad or, "broke his heart." A part of me always wonders if he still likes her at all. Even just a little bit. He compared us one time by saying, "I love that you're small, I have always liked small girls, you'll understand when you meet my friend Jess one day." He always knew I never liked her, especially since for awhile he'd say, "I don't want to bring up a bad subject, but my friend Jess..." After awhile she finally got a boyfriend (she actually has a young daughter though too but her and the father broke up) She FINALLY got a boyfriend named Marcus. I thought, "FINALLY, maybe she will leave John alone and STOP talking to him or wanting to see him!" BUT of'' course, her and Marcus had to break up a few times, and of ''course, who did she call for a shoulder to cry on? John!! Oh if that didn't get me MAD! UGH! Why did she have to call him all of the time. When her and Marcus were doing alright, I finally said to John, "I think I am ready to meet your friend Jess!" and he said, "See! There's nothing to worry about." So when she needed to talk to John about her and Marcus, I went along and met her for the first time. I did not like my expierience. I INSTANTLY could see their connection. I could see and feel that they have known each other for so long. I hated it. Many times since then, whenever we would see her and Marcus it felt like he and I disappeared and it was ONLY John and Jess talking. They didn't even notice or remember me and Marcus were there. Hated it. I remember a few more times where he'd be there talking to her and she would be ranting about Marcus. I tried to get along with her and I guess we got along okay. But I just never shook that dislike feeling away. Her and Marcus are history and she is finally back with the father or her daughter. But I feel she still hasn't gone away. She still wants to talk to John and see him. Why can't she just GO AWAY and be with her boyfriend and daughter? A few weekends ago when John did a live video of us riding on the boat, she was watching and commenting. I JUST want her to GO AWAY! John also stopped by one day recently to "congratulate her on the 1st grader." And now tonight, John and I went to Wawa and who shows up at the door at the EXACT SAME TIME JOHN DOES. Jess and her mother! John gladly talked to them inside Wawa for a little bit, but of course when he got back into the car with me, said nothing about it. He knows I still just can't stand her. And now a chance meeting like this. I PRAY her and the father of her kid stay together now, because if not, I know she will want to talk to John again. >:( And he still wants to go to her birthday parties and stuff. Ooh if it doesn't get me mad! I just want her to go away. So that's the story. #iamasuperstar (talk) 03:26, July 3, 2017 (UTC) Category:Stefanie's Pages Category:John